


& i'll never let you fall

by motherofangst



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Protective!Cassian, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Tumblr request, i still dont know how to properly tag anything, very slight usage of festian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofangst/pseuds/motherofangst
Summary: A fill for a tumblr prompt.Anonymous said:Jyn takes the fall on one of rogue one's mission and gets captured so that the rest of rogue one can get away.





	& i'll never let you fall

**Author's Note:**

> Also [crossposted](http://motherofangst.tumblr.com/post/162702137174/thanks-for-the-request-i-hope-its-what-you) on tumblr.

One of the qualities that had gotten Cassian Andor as far as he was in the Rebellion was his _unshakable_ demeanor. One that was carved from something stronger than durasteel – forged from the tragedies of a life lead loyal to the Rebellion – but few would learn that it was still weaker than steel. Still able to be bent ; something that was a rarity to grace the universe when something among the stars managed to _shake_ him enough to unhinge his cool and calm collect.  
  
_Now_ was one of those times.

It was apparent in the way that Bodhi lashed back as if he were able to be hit – Cassian whipping around faster than the pilot’s eyes could track with dark eyes wider than the Death Star and nostrils flaring, “ _She what?!”_  
  
Cassian had not been present when Jyn took the fall for Bodhi and Baze – _Cassian would’ve never allowed it._ He would’ve found an alternative. _Any_ alternative. And, honestly, he was surprised that Baze had – that Baze and Bodhi had allowed Jyn to slip through their fingers. He supposed he could attribute that to the fact that Baze’s hands were instead on Chirrut ; keeping the injured man steady. The captain needed not anymore details that were irrelevant to getting Jyn back – because, whether it was her intents or not, there was no way he was going to leave her on that crater of a _moon_ for any prolonged period of time.   He would rip the _core_ out of Burnin Konn with his bare hands if he had to.

Honestly, he hadn’t even wanted _to go_ to Burnin Konn, but – it was never his decision. And he wasn’t ever truly in any position to argue, even after the victory during the Battle of Scarif.

Whether he had been _inclined_ to go or not was no longer a matter ; because they _had to go back._  
  
This was no argument, as Kaytoo was already letting out a synthetic sigh ( Jyn was always amused at the small nuances that the druid picked up from humans ) and rearranging controls on the panel before Bodhi even had a chance to respond to the captain.

“Ca – See, it all just happened so fast. And there was a lot of yelling – and fighting – and they grabbed her and – “  
  
“ _Who are they?”_ Cassian bit out between his teeth, jaw clenched so tightly that his shoulders began to ache in result. Bodhi shook his head mutely, holding both hands up as if in defense. “ _Inútil_ ,” he hissed as he tugged on his jacket over his shoulders. Bodhi recognized the phrasing as Festian, but the pilot did not know enough to place the meaning. But, as the noise was bitten off as an angry retort – with his dark eyes on the ship’s floor instead of on any person in particular – he assumed that it did not need a _response._ Or – he hoped as much.

 

* * *

 

 

Cassian’s breath comes in long, shaky draws as his knees crack against the cement floor – bloodied ( not his own, mercifully ) and dirtied hands coming up to grasp at Jyn’s cheeks in order to try rouse her. They held a steadiness in such a chaotic situation that only Cassian could harbor. And while they held a firm grip, it still also was akin to a softness that one may not think that the captain could possess ; tilting her head the side to make sure she was not critically injured – eyes slowly trailing away from her face to skitter down her body. 

It was then that she stirred, a wheeze of a groan starting in her chest – and a hand ( on pure instinct ) coming to grip his wrist with a **strength** that Cassian was always surprised by ( _he shouldn’t be_ ), even when she was in such a state of this. And, when he looked up, all of the fire and _rage_ that was within Jyn Erso was upon him. And he _smiled –_ for a brief moment in the dim light in the cell that was provided from where Baze _blew a hole in the wall_ ( not the approach Cassian had wanted to take, but it got the job done ), there was a _relieved_ and soft smile that danced and played across his lips – allowing a sigh to fall from his chest, even if they weren’t even halfway out of this yet.  
  
When Jyn seemed to phase more so into awareness, she relaxed – but her hand did not fall away from his wrist ; no doubt feeling the jackrabbit of his heart against his pulse point – the only true betrayal that even Cassian Andor was phased by this. “You came back – _pfassk,_ why the hell did you – “ There was no doubt an arsenal of words ready to fire upon him from Jyn’s mind. _It’s dangerous. Could’ve been killed – or worse._ He knew them – he didn’t care. Maybe it was careless ; if he could’ve gone back and told himself that he would have _gone back_ into hostile territory for _one team member,_ he likely would’ve turned himself over to the med droids for examination. 

He was cutting her off with a sharp shake of his head, smoothing a strand of her back before the soft look was replaced by something more common – determination. “Save it, Jyn. You’ll have all the time in the universe to bite my head off later.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed it! Visit me on my tumblr, motherofangst, if you'd like to request things -- or just stalk me there.


End file.
